


#17 "Ignore me, I didn't see anything"

by Miracles_happen



Series: Drabbles :) [6]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Oh wait, Sad with a Happy Ending, WTF???, holy shit nobody gets a hug!, i stg i suck at this, im proud of myself, its fine, no im not, ok ok ok onto the tags, were fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracles_happen/pseuds/Miracles_happen
Summary: Nico happens upon Will kissing a patient; jealousy ensues.so i was gonna make this like a month-long thing but im kinda done
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Drabbles :) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558744
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	#17 "Ignore me, I didn't see anything"

“Ignore me, I didn’t see anything,” Nico said calmly, attempting to calm down the pain in his chest. Will looked up to stare at him from where he was hovering over his patient. The patient he had just kissed. Which was fine, Will had the right to kiss whoever he wanted to kiss; it’s not like he was Nico’s boyfriend or something. Nope, as much as Nico wanted it to change, they just remain friends. Composing himself, Nico slinked to the cabinet to get the pain reliever potion and all but sprinted out of the med cabin. He hurriedly walked across the lawn to his cabin where he could wither away from over-shadow travelling in peace, without any sunshine boys peeping in.

Alas, almost as soon as Nico collapsed onto his bed, an incessant knocking came from his front door which he had locked behind him out of habit. Nico flipped over in bed so he was face-down into his pillow, another stacked above his head.

“Nico, open up,” Will’s voice still managed to reach him through his pillow defenses.

“No,” Nico yelled back, aware that his voice was muffled. 

“Nico, you can’t just lock yourself in there,” Will yelled back. Nico threw the pillow off his head; it was no use anyway.

“Watch me.”

“Nico, please.” Groaning, Nico willed the shadows that filled his room to unlock the door. A burst of pain sprouted and consumed his whole body. “I told you that you shouldn’t do that,” Will said sharply, stepping into the cabin. He closed the door behind him

“You sound like Chiron,” Nico mumbled, shifting so that he could sit up in his bed. He took a swig of the pain-reliever potion, feeling somewhat relieved from the pain.

“I saw you sprinting across the lawn,” Will stated, sitting next to Nico on the bed and feeling his forehead. Nico didn’t have the heart to swat it away, and it felt nice.

“I didn’t _sprint_ ,” Nico indignantly responded. Will snorted. “And stop lecturing me. Don’t you have a girl to make out with?”

“Veronica?” Will asked incredulously, brow furrowing.

“Yeah,” Nico replied, confused at Will’s shocked expression.

“She, um, she…” Will was clearly flustered. Under different circumstances, Nico would’ve found his blushing endearing, but now Nico was just livid.

“Will, I understand that you’re hot and attractive, and that you’re welcome to kiss whoever you want, but could you please not deny--”

“She tried to kiss the gay out of me.” Everything went silent as what as said was processed through Nico’s brain.   
Will was gay. That was new.  
b) Nico was going to make hell out of this Veronica’s life.  
c) Will, his crush, was gay and in his room.  
“And I don’t want to kiss just anyone,” Will continued. Nico awaited his next sentence with baited breath. “I want to kiss you.”

Time stopped for Nico. He could barely mutter the words “So do it.”


End file.
